Trick-or-Treat
by ashensunset
Summary: A burlesque dancer, a vampire-zombie, and a Viking-pirate go trick-or-treating at the new neighbor's house. The classic question remains the most important: will they be treated or will they be tricked?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know it's a little belated, but Halloween is my favorite holiday and it was delayed in many towns in my state due to Hurricane Sandy. I didn't even get through all of the plot I had in mind (this was supposed to be a one shot), but if I get a positive response from the first half I'll definitely have motivation to finish or even go beyond my original intention. I tried a different style this time: SVM only and first-person from Sookie's point of view. Definitely give me feedback if you can to let me know how it turned out. A little bit of a fun Sookie, I think. Could definitely go in a fun direction. Also, please note this is unbetaed and characters are property of Ms. Harris. Nothing is mine.**

"C'mon, Coby and Lisa! You were treated at my house, let's see if whoever's living at the Compton home now will treat you or if they'll trick you!" I called out to the siblings who were walking behind me. It was Halloween night and Arlene made some excuse to go to some bar to see some guy.

"Sookie do ya mind takin' 'em out for me Friday? Thanks so much! I'll have a sitter home for 7:30 if you can drop them off then."

So I had gone to Arlene's home, and trick-or-treated with them around the trailer park. And then I brought them to my home where Gran gave them some hot chocolate and homemade rice krispy treats.

"The lights are on over at the Compton place, but I'm sure whoever is there isn't getting as many visitors as they anticipated. Before you head back, Sookie, you should take them over there."

So here I was, in my masquerade mask and burlesque costume, walking the zombie vampire girl and the Viking pirate boy. Lisa apparently thought that vampires should look like zombies too. Since both are dead technically. And Coby got very interested in the history channel and Vikings lately, but wanted to be a pirate too. Since they went a-viking, and arguably that was similar to pirating, he thought it worked.

I loved the creativity behind their costumes and that the kids obviously put thought into it. Mine was more simple, but it was chosen by Tara for later. Of course, it was much more revealing than I would have ever chosen, setting cleavage on display along with quite a bit of leg.

I had plans go to with my friend Tara to a bar for a costume contest, but it was only seven o'clock, and I was meeting Tara at her house at eight. We would go together to the out of town bar Tara had chosen, whatever it was called. Did Tara ever even tell me?

Coming up to the house, I smiled and ushered the Viking pirate and zombie vampire forward to the door. As they pressed the doorbell, the door swung open and standing before it was a pair of men.

One was good looking, in his mid 30s, with dark hair going all over the place and falling in front of his chocolate eyes that were narrowed and glaring towards the door.

The other was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Tall – probably almost six inches taller than the other man with long blonde that hair fell over his shoulders, his sharp blue eyes glanced out of the open door curiously.

My mouth dropped open.

I may have drooled.

My new neighbors were hot gay guys. I would have sighed with a whimper. Such a waste.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" I was almost startled until I realized, oh yeah. Kids. That's why I'm standing before the open door. Not just to ogle you both. Nope.

The Viking pirate and the vampire zombie held out their bags, waiting for the candy that should be dropped in.

They stood. And waited. And waited. And were glared at by a set of brown eyes.

"Well aren't you going to treat them, Bill?" the blonde one asked.

"You know I just moved in," he said to his…partner? He turned to us and snarked. "What are you waiting for? I have no candy. You can leave now." He glowered at the kids, trying to intimidate them.

"Hey, that ain't right!" I cried. "Just say you don't have nothin'. No need to be an a- a butt." I glared right back. The light behind them emphasized the glow, but I didn't care one bit that I had just met my first vampires who lived right by my house. I didn't care that I was so happy I wasn't the only weird thing that existed in the world. Nope. Bill could just bite me…figuratively. "Come on Coby and Lisa. Ignore the poor manners."

The blonde one's eyebrows raised at my scowl and he bent low, becoming eye-level with the siblings. I admit it. With his butt sticking out as he was bent almost in half I tried to get a glimpse. What can I say – I may be the oldest virgin alive but I certainly can appreciate some eye candy. "You said trick or treat, right?" he asked, waiting for their nods.

With a smirk on his handsome face, he opened his mouth and fangs popped out. "Trick it is."

"COOL!" Coby cried as he stared at the vampire in awe.

"I'm a vampire too," Lisa declared, putting the plastic white teeth in her mouth on display as she flashed her own fangs.

He looked at me, startled. "Are your minis broken?"

"Huh?" It wasn't just because his voice was so smooth, so seductive, with a hint of a hidden accent. Nope. I just didn't get what he meant.

"Why are you not afraid?" he asked Coby and Lisa. Oh…maybe I was the broken one.

"You're just a vampire. You're supposed to be good now according to the people on TV. And Aunt Sookie is looking out for us," Lisa said.

"Mama might think vampires are scary, but Lisa and I wanted to meet one," Coby supplied.

"Sheriff, if you're finished here, I think my . . . former boss clarified for you why I am here. I need to go out and find a – um – store with Tru Blood." Though he was speaking to the other vampire – Sheriff, not gay lover then – his eyes were locked on me as soon as Lisa finished her explanation. Or as soon as she said my name. "I believe we're neighbors, Sookie."

"Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you. I'm sure my Gran will want to meet you and ask tons of questions."

"I'd be happy to speak with her."

"Oh – okay. I'll tell her not to make the casserole and pie she normally brings to new people in town." Light joking and friendly conversation, just like Gran taught.

He smirked. "Probably a good idea. I will see you soon, Sookeh."

My pulse fluttered a little, but good looks and fake manners would not make up for poor attitude. Glaring at the kids for trick-or-treating.

"Why aren't you a zombie too?" Lisa asked the blonde who had righted himself.

"Zombies are just flesh. They're dead and decay. No thought processes other than instincts. Vampires live on the new synthetic blood. We are very smart and use our brains rather than eat them. And zombies are fantasy, while I am not.

"However, you, little pirate, are mixing your centuries, locations, and getting the mythology all wrong. There is no way that my people would wear a helm with horns. Completely impractical."

Both children were staring with big round eyes. A new hero is formed.

And, as he turned around to give a last glance at Bill before stepping out on the porch with us, I got the same look. Because his ass was even better than I thought. Yum.

I stared at him, and he caught me, a smirk playing across his lips as he took in a deep unnecessary breath.

"There's no candy here; I need to get you two home to the sitter so I can go out. You need to negotiate your candy and I need to get to Tara's."

"CANDY!" Lisa cried as she began sprinting towards the woods back to Gran's. Coby followed his sister, with a last longing look at the Viking.

"Nice to meet you, Sheriff," I said with a slight grin.

"It's Eric," he supplied. "And you Mademoiselle Sookie. Where are you headed tonight for your masquerade ball."

"My friend Tara mentioned some bar in Shreveport." The kids had disappeared into the woods.

"Maybe if I find you without the pint-size humans I could get you in a more compromising position."

I looked at him, slightly opened mouthed. And suddenly I was brave. I smirked.

"Maybe."

**A/N: So please tell me what you think and if I should bother continuing with my belated Halloween story. Those on the US east coast who had the celebrations postponed, enjoy your holiday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided I will continue this story. Since I'm pressed for time, I have a miniscule chapter that I hate posting when its so short, but it seemed like an okay place to stop just so I could get _something_ out to you all. Blame Sandy and a nor'easter plus work and life's crap for getting in my way. I will update sooner next time and hopefully with a longer chapter.**

"Tara you did not tell me we were going to a vampire club!" I cried at my friend as we got out of the cab.

The brunette shook her head. "What's it matter, Sook? It's the perfect place to go for Halloween, don'cha think? And you look hot. You seriously need to get some, hun. It's been too long since JB, huh?"

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe you said that. And it matters because my new neighbor's this hot skeevy vampire I met tonight. And I really don't want to run into him." But I wouldn't mind seeing his friend. I felt my cheeks redden at the thought of earlier tonight. I was NOT a flirty girl. I did not smirk.

Yet something about that tall blonde vampire brought out that side of me. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad at a vampire bar if he showed up.

"Oh come on, Sook. It's okay to just let loose sometimes. We look hot. We're not driving, and I know I am getting drunk . . . and laid. So just chill out and relax for once. Oooo – I have a dare for you. I bet you won't do it."

My eyes went wide. We used to play this game in high school. Typically it involved doing something with or to people we had crushes on. And the rule was if you dared it, you had to do it too. But it had been a while since we played. My eyes narrowed, thinking about what Tara could dare me. I wouldn't be a whore. But neither would Tara. And my friend wouldn't push me into having sex with anyone.

"I'm in," I said in response, waiting for the dare to come, almost cringing in advance.

"Panties. Off." Tara said with a knowing grin. "Mine were left at home."

Oh. My. Gosh! My mouth dropped open, but in the dark area of the parking lot before Fangtasia, Toys 'R' Us, and God, I crouched down and slipped the already miniscule thong off that Tara had supplied to wear with the short costume, placing it in my purse.

While the person who went through with the dare was always bought a soda in school, "I want a gin and tonic," I said, establishing my new reward.

Tara grinned and nodded. She threaded her arm with mine, and we got in line to wait to go inside, but we were to the front rather quickly. While Fangtasia had just opened its doors tonight, it was still really busy.

"IDs," the blonde glowey woman. I swear she knew I wasn't wearing panties. The vampire sniffed the air and grinned at me when I handed her my ID. "Your costume takes me back. And it looks very fetching on you. I'm sure it would look good on my floor as well," she said.

I smiled nervously. The blonde vampire lady was hitting on me. Wow. I caught Tara's eye, who was looking at me with her own amused smile. I leaned closer to the vampire woman, my eyes on hers. "Hunny, if I was into my own parts, I'd take you up on that. However, I've always preferred beef to fish." I grinned at her, again amazed at my gall tonight. And I could swear I saw her smile, but it was gone before I could really register it.

She handed us back our IDs. "Enjoy your time tonight, Sookie and Tara."

**A/N: What kind of trouble do you think flirty, pantiless Sookie could get into on Halloween? Or maybe what trouble could get into her?!**


End file.
